


Look How They Shine for You

by stvrmxra



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is Bokuto's world, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto is Akaashi's star, Confession, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, nightly walks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrmxra/pseuds/stvrmxra
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto walk home after their nightly extra practice, and somehow, this time is different.----day one prompt: confessions
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Look How They Shine for You

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! me again, and this time, its for Bokuaka Week!! I'm (attempting to) participate in Bokuaka Week 2020, but I just found out about it yesterday and I'm extremely unprepared lol. I'll definitely be late for every one of these, but I'm going to try my hardest to pull through and do all ten days. good luck to everyone else participating!
> 
> the title is a line from _Yellow_ by Coldplay because I. love. them. 
> 
> also, these are all going to be posted on my instagram, @luvakaashi if you'd like to check that out and follow me :)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

The day had been a long one for Akaashi, but event-wise, compared to his other days, it was pretty normal. He got up, went to morning practice, spent the day in school, then went to afternoon practice. Nothing unusual. 

Nothing was different, especially not how his thoughts had been plagued by his senior captain and best friend all night. 

Even after what might have been the longest day Akaashi has ever experienced due to his lack of sleep, he stayed late with Bokuto for extra practice. They always do, and Akaashi didn’t feel like hearing Bokuto whine if he told him no this time. But it’s only now, as they walk along the street on their nightly journey home, that Akaashi’s fatigue catches up with him. 

Akaashi tries to hide the quiet yawn that escapes his lips, but it doesn’t elude Bokuto because the other boy turns to face him. Looking forward, Akaashi ignores Bokuto until his cheek begins to burn from the gaze of the star’s fiery eyes. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks when Bokuto’s staring becomes uncomfortable, his eyes stern as he turns to the boy beside him. Bokuto straightens up quickly, reading the message in Akaashi’s look.

“What’s wrong, ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto asks after a moment, tilting his head to his junior curiously. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you’ve been kinda-“ he makes a vague gesture with his hand “- _meh_ all day. I was a little worried about you.” 

Akaashi’s heart thumps slowly in his chest; he watches Bokuto’s hand rise to rub his neck, a habit that Akaashi’s noticed he has when he gets nervous. 

Lips turning up, Akaashi feels a swell of fondness for his captain. Bokuto just looks at him, exquisitely golden eyes wide and caring. Akaashi would stare into them all night if he could, but he’s afraid he’ll fall asleep before making it home already. 

“It’s fine, I’m just a bit tired. You don’t have to worry about me, Bokuto-san,” he says, looking both ways before stepping onto a crosswalk. 

Bokuto, cautionless as ever, steps right out onto the street, eyes never leaving Akaashi’s face. “I feel like I should,” he says, voice gentler than it is during the day. “You do so much for me, and I don’t feel like I do anything for you in return.”

“You do more for me than you know,” Akaashi says, immediately checking over his words, wondering if he admitted something he shouldn’t have. Bokuto just blinks and takes another moment to respond. 

“Akaashi, you’re always there to lift me up when I need it. You help me fix myself when I can’t get a certain spike right, you help me calm down when I’m worked up, and you even help me with my math homework like, all the time. I feel like I’ll never be able to return the favor.” 

Akaashi’s heart swells and his neck grows hot, but luckily it’s dark out so Bokuto can’t see the effect his praise has on the younger boy. Weary mind lagging behind, it takes yet another moment for Akaashi to come up with a proper response. 

“I just want to see you do your best, Bokuto-san. You don’t need to return the favor.” 

Bokuto’s eyebrows furrow, and he slides his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His leg kicks out to send a rock flying in front of them, and it goes far enough to roll down a short hill and into a stream. 

A small wooden bridge connects the two sides of the hill, the calm stream of water flowing steady underneath. Usually, the boys walk over this bridge every night and never waver; but tonight, as they step onto the creaking wood, Bokuto slows to a stop and leans against the railing. 

Puzzled, Akaashi pauses as well, holding the strap of his bag as he looks out at the open night sky before them. The moon is bright and full, still rising from behind the tall city buildings on the horizon. Twinkling stars are sprinkled throughout the infinite of black, their whites and yellows iridescent. 

It’s comfortably silent between them, and yet, Akaashi itches to say something. Nothing comes to mind, though, so he holds his tongue until Bokuto sighs. 

“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” 

It was said quietly, almost imperceptibly, but to Akaashi, the words were blaring. 

He jerks, turning toward Bokuto quicker than his thoughts can process. When Akaashi meets his eyes, the green of the sea clashing with the gold of the sun, he realizes that Bokuto had been looking at him and not the moon. 

Akaashi’s heart stops. With his eyes trained on Bokuto’s, he comes up with a simple response. 

“Yes, it is.”

Bokuto’s face doesn’t change, but the blaze of his starlit eyes grows and smoulders. Akaashi stays calm, not acting out just in case Bokuto is talking about the _actual_ moon. 

Continuing forward due to Akaashi’s response, Bokuto steps toward the younger boy until his vision is just cerulean blue and jade green, shimmering in the light of the stars. His hands rise, carefully, tentatively, to hold his cheeks, warm under his touch. Akaashi leans into it, and with that, Bokuto leans in close and brushes their lips together. 

Akaashi knows why he didn’t go all the way; to give him time to back out, to make sure that he wasn’t misunderstanding their relationship. Little does he know that he never had to question Akaashi’s love and devotion to his favorite star. 

With that thought on his mind, Akaashi closes the breath of space left between them and kisses him. 

Bokuto sighs, letting out the breath of anxiety that was stuck in his throat. His calloused fingers caress the smoothness of Akaashi’s delicate features, and Bokuto feels Akaashi’s hands rise to pull his neck closer.

Akaashi’s mind can’t really process what’s happening, his senses overloading and stars flashing behind his closed eyelids. At the moment, lips pressed softly against his captain’s, he isn’t sure of anything but how much he loves Bokuto Koutarou. 

A few seconds pass as the boys collect themselves, then Akaashi tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss. Lips beginning to move slowly, he feels himself being burned from the inside-out. 

_My star,_ Akaashi thinks as Bokuto steps closer to him, their bodies pressed together. 

_My world,_ Bokuto thinks, his hands sliding into Akaashi’s silky curls. 

Their kiss is slow, fervor and affection irradiating from their connected lips. Both boys have been wanting this for longer than they can realize, and now that it’s not only a fantasy, neither of them want it to end. 

They’re forced apart by their lungs screaming for air, so they let the space divide them against their wishes. Akaashi leans his forehead on Bokuto’s, the hand on his neck crawling into his feathery soft hair and brushing through it tenderly. 

“I love you, Kou,” Akaashi whispers, his eyes opening dazedly. 

Bokuto smiles, so bright in the gloom of the night air. His eyelids flutter open, his auroral eyes aglow, and he whispers “I love you, too, Keiji.”

So they stand there, eyes and hearts tied together, until Akaashi’s earlier drowsiness catches up with him in the form of another yawn and drooping eyelids. Bokuto chuckles and puts his strong arm around the other boy’s shoulder, pulling him close as they continue their nightly walk home. 

And when Akaashi falls into bed, the moon bright as it’s light falls through his window, sleep overtakes him and he dreams about his shining star.


End file.
